Keep Your Enemies Closer
by Albus Newt
Summary: The year is 1882 and its Albus Dumbleore's first year as a Hogwarts teacher. However, after several suspicious deaths Albus concludes that one of his fellow staff members is a cold blooded, calculating murderer. But whats their motive? Nineteenth cenutry


A/N: This is just a short chapter to set up the story, I intend to make all further chapters longer and more detailed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course

****

Prologue: The Offer - 14th July 1882

It was a warm summers morning, and as Albus Dumbledore walked along the streets of Muggle London he felt restful and contented. The Muggles were already busy and about their business, but Albus was enjoying the walk and the sun and barely noticed them. He had decided not to Apparate today, the weather was so perfect he wanted the time to walk and enjoy the July sun. It seemed to him one of those perfect days, and he knew he wouldn't get much work done. Still, better to turn up and observe the results of last night's experiment.

Albus paused outside the Leaky Cauldron briefly, admiring the clear blue sky. Then he pulled the heavy oak door open and entered. 

The sunlight shone briefly in the gloom of the pub as Albus entered, and Charles the owner looked up from the tankard he was cleaning. He smiled good naturedly at Albus.

"Good morning Albus. A fine day. Will you be stopping for a drink, or are you directly on your way?" he enquired.

"Good morning to you Charles. I'll be on my way today, but I will stop here later this evening." Albus replied.

With a slight nod of his head at Charles, Albus stepped out into the small yard. He tapped the correct brick, and entered Diagon Alley. It was already quite busy, and many of the witches and wizards nodded at Albus or called out a greeting to him which he returned. A slight breeze began to blow, ruffling his shoulder length auburn hair. Albus stopped outside a bare oak door set in the wall between two shops, and entered.

Descending the flight of stairs inside the otherwise empty room, Albus walked into the cellar that served as an Alchemy laboratory. Flamel was already there bent over some parchment scribbling notes on one of the experiments. Without looking up he uttered his good morning.

"Good morning Nicolas…" Albus began but before he could ask about the experiments Flamel cut in.

"There's a letter for you on the desk. Hogwarts crest."

Albus raised an eyebrow in surprise. All his letters arrived at the lab. He had listed his address as the lab, because he spent most of his time there. A letter arriving was not uncommon, but one from Hogwarts…

Albus picked up the heavy yellow parchment and, opening the letter, his bright blue eyes fell on the neat handwriting:

__

Dear Albus,

I hope this letter finds you well. It has been too long since last we met, a matter which is entirely my fault. The burden of Headmastership is a heavy one to bear and regretfully I have made little time for social concerns.

However, I do not write merely to catch up with one of Hogwarts' most prodigious students in all our long history. Regretfully I write to inform you of the retirement of our much loved and long serving Professor of Alchemy, Octavius Farr. I know that you greatly admired Professor Farr while you were a student at Hogwarts. Alas, the shock of this year's tragic circumstances has so greatly affected Professor Farr he no longer feels able to continue teaching. His loss will be deeply felt at Hogwarts.

But I digress. The reason I write to you Dumbledore is to offer you the position of Professor of Alchemy. It was undoubtedly one of your best subjects at Hogwarts, and your work with Nicolas Flamel over the past two decades has been phenomenal. Professor Farr was most impressed, particularly of course with the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood which are now a key component in Alchemy and Potions. Professor Farr has strongly recommended you as his replacement and I wholeheartedly agree. Let me know your decision as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely

Professor Aurelius Mercer

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Order of Merlin, Second Class

After reading Albus passed Flamel the letter. He read it quickly and handed it back to Albus.

"I think you should accept. This is an excellent opportunity for you." he said warmly.

"But what about our Alchemy work together? We have achieved a great deal." Albus said. He was strongly tempted by the teaching position, but he had worked with Flamel for many years and did not wish to offended him. Then there were those tragic circumstances…only two months ago a Hogwarts teacher had been found dead in suspicious circumstances in the very grounds of the school. Suspected murdered in fact. Flamel interrupted his thoughts.

"We have achieved many things, but you are young and want more of the world I'm sure. We have been partners in Alchemy for twenty four years, this is all you have known since Hogwarts. You should test your talents elsewhere Albus. Those talents are great, I have not met anyone with a mind like yours in all my long life. Our partnership has lasted only a fraction of time in my eyes but from it has been born many great achievements. You are well respected, famous already. It is time for you to spread your wings, my friend. I know you feel it too."

"You are right Nicolas, I do need to see more of the world. Teaching has always appealed to me. I hope I can always count on your friendship"

"Of course. Well hurry now and write your reply, my friend."

So Albus wrote a letter to Professor Mercer, accepting the position. He felt excited, joyful…he was about to embark on an exciting new career. However, at the back of his mind was the murdered teacher. Albus Dumbledore felt he would quite like the opportunity to get to the bottom of that mystery too.


End file.
